Paisley Paver
Paisley Paver is a recurring villain in Wild Kratts. Voiced by Julie Lemieux, she made her first appearance, along with her henchman, Rex, in the episode "Spirit Bear." She and Rex are the latest recurring villains to appear in the series, the first to appear since Gourmand in "Platypus Cafe," and the only ones to not debut in season 1. Paisley Paver is a businesswoman who serves as the CEO of Pave Nature Incorporated. As her company's name suggests, Paisley seeks to "pave over" nature. She relies on her henchman, Rex, to run her fleet of paving machines. Background Season 4 Paisley Paver debuted in the episode "Spirit Bear." Season 5 Paisley made her second appearance in "Elephant Brains!", where she tried to pave over an Indian rainforest enslaving the Indian elephants for labor. Paisley appeared in the episode "City Hoppers!" where she attended Zach's meeting along with the other villains. Description Physical appearance Paisley is a woman of notably short stature, with light blonde hair and light green eyes. A businesswoman, her attire consists of a long-sleeved gray suit with a dark grey shirt underneath, as well as a skirt and black heels. She also wears glasses, making her the first and only Wild Kratts character to do so. Personality Paisley is quite picky, but also very prim and proper. She despises nature, calling it disgusting and panicking over something little as just stepping on soil, and does not generally care for wildlife. Her goal, as she put it, is "to pave all wild places for future generations." Appearances Paisley Paver makes her first appearnce in the episode, "Spirit Bear" as her boat approaches an island inhabited by bears (where the Kratt bros and Aviva happen to be too), wanting to turn it into a mega-storage facility. At there, she gives her henchmen Rex permission to start the pavers, (and also reveals her dislike for nature). In the midst of her progress, she is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Martin Kratt, who stops her from unknowingly flattening a spirit bear cub (named Spirit Jr. by Martin). Finding Martin and Spirit Jr. to be nuisances, she uses an extendable arm feature on her main paver to get them out of the way by capturing them, but Martin is able to warn Chris and Aviva about Paisley Paver's plot. While coming up a big hill, a boulder is rolled down the hill, forcing Rex to use his pavers to stop it, and it's revealed to be Chris in his black bear power suit that rolled the boulder. Teaming up with Spirit Jr.'s mom, Chris fights off the pavers while Aviva frees Martin and Spirit Jr., Martin uses this moment to activate black bear powers and ties both Paisley and Rex to their own extendable arm. Realizing defeat, Paisley demands that Rex "get them out of there," and Aviva obliges by sending the villains to their boat, along with their pavers, Rex laments that he didn't get to pave the island, and he's reassured by his boss that they'll find somewhere else to pave. As the villains are gone, the Wild Kratts reminisce about the new villains they'll be dealing with. Paisley Paver returns along with Rex in the episode, "Elephant Brains!" as they arrive at an Indian rainforest to build buildings. Paisley is sprayed by an elephant, causing her to panic over getting dirty, and Rex quickly cleans her up, and Paisley sends Rex to get rid of the elephant, but after an elephant smashes a paver, she gets the idea to use the elephants in her scheme. As the villains gather up more elephants, they are noticed by the Kratt brothers, who try to get her to stop, only for Paisley to capture them along with a baby elephant named "Fingertip." Paisley restrains the Kratt brothers and puts Fingertip inside a cage, and forces the adult elephants to put I-Beams inside holes dug up by pavers, but Fingertip manages to escape and bring the other Wild Kratts to the scene. After Chris and Martin receive Asian Elephant Power Discs from Aviva, they activate their creature powers and team up with the elephants to bring down the pavers, and the villains end up getting muddy. Unable to stand being dirty, Paisley gives up and flees the rainforest along with Rex, stating that she will pave somewhere else. * City Hoppers! * Creepy Creatures! Trivia *Paisley is the second villain to be involved with a corporation or company of some sort. The first is Zach Varmitech, CEO of Varmitech Industries. *Paisley is the third villain whose name is an alliteration. The others are Donita Donata and Gaston Gourmand. *Paisley Paver is the first Wild Kratts villain whose schemes don't target animals directly; rather, her plans make use of their habitats. *She, along with her assistant Rex, are the only villains to not debut in Season 1. *In addition, they are the only villains who haven't been in the Tortuga. Quotes Gallery Spirit 69.png Spirit 71.png Spirit 82.png Spirit 88.png Spirit 89.png Spirit 90.png Spirit 91.png Spirit 93.png References Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Female humans Category:Season 4 character debuts Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters